


Just a Taste

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Food, Implied Relationships, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Werewolf Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Derek really wants to try a bite of Stiles' food.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://backinteenwolfhell.tumblr.com/post/170630516661/dickless-mic-crockpotcauldron-boring-old) \- specifically "Needing to try a bit of your friends’ food, even if you’ve tried it 5645674 times before and have never once liked it"

Derek glanced at Stiles plate. He took a bite of his steak.

Stiles kept his eyes on his own plate. He took a bite of his eggplant parmigiana.

“That looks good,” Derek said, just loud enough to be heard above the murmur of conversation from the other diners in the restaurant.

Stiles nodded, still determinedly not making eye contact. ”So does yours,” he said, risking a glance in Derek’s direction.

“It is. Do you want a bite?” Derek held out his fork, a juicy piece of steak speared on the end of it.

“No thank you.” Stiles took another bite of his own food.

Derek’s face fell briefly, then he shrugged and ate the piece of meat himself. “This is a nice place,” he said after he finished it. “I’m glad you suggested it.”

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, then said, “Yeah. It got good Yelp reviews.”

“Do kids these days still use Yelp?” Derek teased and Stiles shook his head and smiled.

“Around here they do.” Stiles started to take another bite.

“That really looks good,” Derek said. “Could I-”

“No.” Stiles quickly put the food in his mouth.

“Stiles.”

Stiles held his gaze as he chewed his food deliberately and swallowed. “No. It’s eggplant. You don’t like eggplant.”

“The sauce and the cheese should disguise the taste, though.”

“It never has before,” Stiles muttered. 

Derek ignored that. He cut another bite of steak, stealing quick looks at Stiles food as he did.

After the third or fourth mournful glance, Stiles heaved a sigh. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He pushed his plate closer so Derek could reach it.

Derek’s eyes lit up. He deposited a piece of steak on Stiles’ plate, then cut a small portion of the eggplant with his fork and scooped it up, making sure to take plenty of cheese and sauce along with it.

He seemed to like it at first, but as he chewed, a grimace crossed his face. He swallowed, picked up his wine glass, took a hurried sip, then another. 

“It’s not as good as it looks,” he said when he was done.

Stiles shook his head. “Every time, man. Every time.”


End file.
